A New Beginning
by Divinity of Eternity
Summary: "What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from." T.S Eliot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO I know this basically what everyone is doing now but who can blame me, it's so popular**

**Anyhow please read and review my story when you get the chance okay.**

**Also I think that Gene is a bastard who broke Pepper's heart **

**And also sorry for the whole review thing**

**One last thing, Gene plays a very big part in this story

* * *

**

_**Wanna Make a Memory (Bon Jon Jovi)**_

_**Hello again, it's you and me**__**  
**__**Kinda always like it used to be**__**  
**__**Sippin' wine, killing time**__**  
**__**Trying to solve life's mysteries.**__**  
**__**How's your life, it's been a while**__**  
**__**God it's good to see you smile**__**  
**__**I see you reaching for your keys**__**  
**__**Looking for a reason not to leave.

* * *

**_

It was only two weeks since that situation, and the trio still had to go to school. However, when they did, there would always be that stuffy, hurt, weird kind of feeling that would fill the air. There was a huge change in the school; for one they all had to where uniform, it was the same as Mia's uniform from the Princess Diaries 1. Anyhow it was currently 3rd period, Rhodey had history; he was practically jumping with joy whenever he had it, while Tony just rolled his eyes at him. Speaking of Tony, he and Pepper were not seeing a lot of each other; but when they did it was always quiet as if they were complete strangers to each other. But the thing is they were strangers to each other; when Gene entered both of their life's, they started to know each other less, hang-out less, see each other less, annoy Rhodey more with traits previously said about Gene probably about ten thousand times; until they completely stop knowing each other. And just to think they only met 4 and a half months ago, and now they don't know each other…

"Look man, I know you are upset, surprised, and angry, but you have to let it go a little, you need to relax." Rhodey told his friend, who had just learned his father was alive, but captured.

"Let it go, Rhodey how can I let it go, my father is alive, Gene lied to us, and and," Tony tried to continue, but he couldn't; he didn't know what else to say, well at least his **brain** didn't know what to say.

"And what man what are you to trying to say," Tony insisted that it was nothing, but inside the cold electronic life support, there was a human heart beating softly, _and I'm worried about Pepper, _but under all that metal who could hear it? Rhodey just went along to what Tony had said. They kept walking down the unfamiliar halls of the Tomorrow Academy. When they turn at the corner, at what seemed to be the never ending lockers, Tony bumped into a girl, a hazel eyed freckled girl. She kneeled to the floor to pick up her books, Tony helped her

"Hey watch were your," When Pepper had looked at Tony's face, she had frozen up. They kept a gaze for about 3 second, but then broke it

"Oh, um, I-uh sorry" Even though Pepper was choked up, it must have passed on to Tony because he was speechless too

"No, no it's, I um," Tony gulped down his breath, "Sorry to, I guess…" Tony quickly handed Pepper her stuff, which she put in her khaki book bag; she then rushed to her locker trying to avoid the awkward situation as much as possible. When she finally left, Rhodey quirked up an eyebrow up; he was curious about the silence between his two friends.

"What was that all about?" He asked simply, where on the other hand, Tony was just plain confused

"What do you mean what am I talking about," Tony shrugged, "What I'm talking about is that why you _and_ Pepper act like you don't know each other." For Tony, it felt like it was his first actual time he didn't know what to do, what to do say, or what to think.

"I, I don't know okay" he confessed

"You positive man, cause it's kinda creepy to go from really close friend to, well you know, silence or whatever" Rhodey was really concerned over Tony the pass 2 weeks; he was so revved up about how is dad is still alive and how he was going to get revenge on on Gene, he was very stress because of it. However, what the two boys didn't realize was that the conversation was pretty loud considering Pepper's locker wasn't so far away from theirs', but she headed off to Science class and rushed just beside them. When Rhodey noticed he was going to be late for history, he dashed off leaving Tony to walk to Science class alone…

* * *

When in the lab room something strange happen, it was like a whole new flow was in the air. Pepper and Tony sat next to each other, instead of with Gene; and they actually started to talk again. Wow who knew how much one person can affect other people.

"Yo, Gene Kahn, why are you so pissed off? Did Pepper break up with you?" It wasn't until 3 days after that whole school body found out Pepper and Gene were dating.

"No Happy, I broke up with her, and now I regret it." He whispered furiously to him.

"Well you better make you're move quickly, cause I think Stark over there, is making his move," When Happy had mention this, it had gotten Gene even more upset and angry then he was before.

"Shut it Hogan, now!" Happy found this offensive but then just ignore the fact that Gene would be Gene

"Okay, calm down Gene Kahn. Gosh I'll do it for you,"

"Happy don't you dare!" Gene exclaimed

"Yo Stark, Gene Kahn wants you stop flirting with his ex, he thinks it's devastating; or whatever that means." Tony and Pepper then suddenly turned around with disgusted looks on both of their faces. They then rolled their eyes at Happy's lack of common sense and continued their conversation.

"Yeah but then it ended up pretty awesome" Tony chuckled at the end of her sentence. Although Gene would never admit, he was growing jealousy because of this situation

"I hate Stark" Gene grunted

"Don't kick yourself Gene, do whatever you can to get her back man." He was seriously about to lose it and how couldn't he. First he broke up with his girlfriend and betrayed his friends; he still has to go to school with them, he's alone, and now he's being forced to watch his ex and his once close friend flirt with each other. _This is not a part of my plan _Gene thought to himself. After 10 minutes of just staring at them, he couldn't take it; he got up out of his and walked over to Stark's- god damn it, I mean Tony's lab table, and threw him on the floor

"What the hell did you do that for?" Tony asked furiously while rubbing his head. He got up trying to go back back to his seat but Gene hit him and and knocked him on the floor. Pepper demanded to know what his problem was. Gene turned around and grabbed her violently by the wrist and pulled her closely to him.

"HEY!!" Pepper yelled

"Listen and listen carefully Potts, you are not to socialize with anybody else, you got that," he squeezed her hand even tighter, "And if you dare do so, you will pay the heavy consequences, under," However Gene was not able to finish his sentence because Tony had hit hard back. Then, a fight broke out; in the background you could hear Happy yelling fight multiple times and Pepper trying to hold back multiple tears. The two boys were nearly killing each other without the rings and the armor. Finally Tony got on top Gene and started to choke him. Pepper was so scared, never once has she seen Tony be so rough with another person in school; she couldn't take it anymore, she had to break the fight up.

"Tony please listen to me, you're not like him, this isn't you; please I'm begging you don't be like him." Pepper was slightly crying, but she was still crying. When turned around to look around he took note of it, and got off Gene right away. Pepper walked over and embraced Tony, even though he had blood stains over him.

"Don't scare me like that again." Tony hugged her tighter and promised he wouldn't.

"Don't worry I won't Pepper, I won't." Gene couldn't believe it, he was hurt, mentally and physically hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Again I apologize for the whole review thing, I guess it went in over my head so yeah. Anyhow I'm going to leave you off here okay. PLEASE R&R. And one last thing don't go bashing on me in IM because I will delete your message without reading it, it already happen to me but I'm going to do that person a favor and let them be anonymous. Ciao **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is Chapter 2 of, damn it I forgot what this story is called, anyhow please read and review this whenever you can alright. **

**Please enjoy it**

**Also I may or may not be able to upload tomorrow **

**I don't know yet but I'll see what I can do okay**

**One Last Thing**

**Feabhas**** means goodness**

**Mai Mai means grandmother in Chinese (I think)**

**Iroh is from Avatar**

**And I own Nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Incomplete (Back Street Boys)**

**I tried to go on like I never knew you****  
****I'm awake but my world is half asleep****  
****I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken****  
****But without you all I'm going to be, incomplete**

**

* * *

  
**

As soon as the school bell rings, I leave the school as quickly as possible; and I try to stay away from Hogan as far as possible. I'm still in shock that I did such a thing in class. This feeling, it's growing throughout my body and I don't like it all. When I enter my house my grandmother greets me; but looks at me with strange eyes. I throw my backpack on the couch and go into the fridge to get a class of water.

"What, what happen?" I love my grandmother, I do, honestly; but there are times where she can be so clueless.

"Tamo-Gene what happen in school today? Why is your face filled with black and blues and why are there blood stains over your face?" If I told her what happen, she would never let me out of her sight. I would be humiliated and be forced to go to court. For one thing, my grandmother does not play around at all especially when I get hurt. It's weird actually, the only thing I had close to a mother, to a parent, was Zhang. Now that I have my grandmother, it's like only 0.1 percent of my problems are gone; personally I could take of myself, but it was in my mother's will that I have someone to look over me when she couldn't.

"Nothing Mai Mai, I just got into a fight is all." I murmured the last part so that she can barely understand me

"What was that, Gene?" She obviously heard me, but she was forcing me to say it louder just so that she can bother me about it; and once she begins she'll never stop

"I got into a fight okay," She gave me another curios looks, it's like I don't have my own privacy anymore, "With Tony as in Tony Stark Mai Mai." Her small eyes widen like a blowfish. These are all signs that tonight is going to be a stressful; confronting; confessing night. Mai Mai had disappointed written all over her and reflected it like a mirror on me. My grandmother than called my grandfather Iroh.

"I don't even want to know why; I'm going to ask your grandfather so he can straighten this out." As she says this, Iroh comes down the stairs with a thud heard on each step. He too, looked at me with eyes the size of a blowfish; it's like they have never seen someone come home from a fight before

"Sit down on the couch Tamo-Gene; I think I know what this is all about." If there is one thing that admire about my grandfather is that he knows when and how to get straight to the point. Anyhow, I did as I was told and Mai Mai fled the living room as soon as possible. When I sit down on the chair, I feel myself diving lower and lower into the chair until I'm on the ground.

* * *

It was a long trip home but we made it; Rhodey wasn't here so I was lucky. Pepper opened the door for me, and I walk inside and throw myself on a dinning chair; but when I did, I winced hardly and loudly. I mean I knew Gene give a hard punch, but that, that was something else; and it hurt a lot.

"Feabhas **(A/N: that means goodness in Irish. Yes I take Pepper's made up nationality seriously) **that really doesn't look good; here take of your shirt," I did as she said; "Do you have Vicks or something here." I tell her it's in the medicine cabinet, while I rub my neck in pain. I hear the water from the faucet come down, as if it was trying to relax me. But then, when I saw the damp towel, I knew what she was going to do, she was going to dry and clean my blood stains. I fix my position on the chair, so that I'm sitting side ways instead of straight forward. As soon as she puts the wet towel on my back, a massive amount of pain runs through my spine; she then immediately stops. After a few seconds passed, I tell her to continue no matter how much it hurts. When she's done, I felt her hesitate when she moved to the front; it was really strange, because she didn't even move.

"What, what happen?" I was very curious to why she had stopped.

"Um, I, he-he I don't know, well actually I do know and if I tell you, you might find it embarrassing and then you'll probably laugh and then," Her ranting only makes my headache worse. Although it might be rude I have to interrupt her.

"Pepper, please stop." She bit her bottom lip; she would always do that when she was nervous. I take one glance down from myself, and mentally smack myself; I'm shirtless. I reassure that she has nothing to worry about, I mean after we are friends. Pepper takes my word words it and begins to do all the clean up. I looked down to she was really close to my waist line, and I felt her face slightly touching my abs. Pepper throws the bloody tissue away and grabs the Vicks; I'm going to hell now. I fix my position, again, so I can have back support. She then scoops a little more of the cream and begins to rub the front of my torso. As she did, I felt her finger tips trace my features, and every single detail was exposed. I felt another tickle slight tickle, when she went over my bruises. When her fingers reach my waist, I feel a tight squeeze **(A/N: she didn't touch him there okay, so don't this M when it's actually T and ½ (IDK)), **and I puff out my exhale. Luckily she had stop and the feeling had gone away

"You know it's weird though," I quirked and eyebrow up, "I mean that he, and everybody else, knows you have an implant for a heart. Gene could have so strike you their; I mean if I were to attack you I would have hit you there first, and you be out in no time, seriously. But it's not that I would ever attack you, why would I? After all we are friends, right?"

"Pepper calm I get your point," I put on a hand on her shoulder, she looks at me with sad puppy dog eyes, "And yes we _**are **_friends." She quickly embraces me but I winced a little, it hurt me but it was a good hurt.

"Sorry" I tell her it's no problem. And I hug her back; it felt nice, really nice. All of a sudden I here heels clicking on the floor, towards us; I direct my attention to where the noise is coming from. It was Roberta; both a bad and good thing. It was good because, I can tell her what happen in school today, but bad because, well I don't really know why.

"Am I interrupting something here?" She asked curiously. Pepper said she would leave so that she can leave me and Roberta the time we need to things out. I tell her goodbye and she left.

"Talk about what Tony? And why are you covered in black and purple." I tell her to sit on the couch because it's going to be a long tale, and she did so. I tell her everything now like I promised her, like I promised my Dad.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to leave you with this major mushy cliffhanger. Also sorry about Gene, he was just a filler and I promise, the next chapter, he will get it all by himself. So yeah next chap is Gene centric, and his point of view; Please read and review story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is chapter 3 or chapter 2 (don't remember) of "A New Beginning", I hope you guys enjoy it**

**I OWN NOTHING**

****

I OWN NOTHING

**I OWN NOTHING**

********Since I am the principal of the Tomorrow Academy, I declare no more uniform; I've also changed Tony's, Rhodey's, and Pepper's outfit. Email me if you want the URL to their clothes**

********Also when you see some words like this it means that it's kinda of like a foreshadow, but at the same time it's not, because it's not really what you would expect.**

**********_**but if you see words like this **_**then it's like a theme after, before or in between each paragraph**

**Also I changed Iroh into being Gene uncle as well, so technically he and Zuko are cousins. Well who could blame me, they're so much alike in so many ways, and they even look alike (from the way I see that is)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Gene's P.O.V_

It was now 7:30 pm and the conversation was still going on. I knew what I did was wrong, but somehow I feel like it wasn't entirely my fault. It was the anger and grief that made me betray them; that made me betray her… In all depths, I'd never wanted it to end like that; this is why I never wanted to make friends, because I knew if I did, I would end up losing them either way. My conscious is merged and it's ruining my life; what is right is now wrong and what is wrong is now right. My head is spinning around and around; but I can't show my weakness, the mandarin cannot show his weakness. I grip the handle on the couch and rest myself until this conversation was over.

"Now tell me tamugin, who did you pick a fight with and why?" My uncle Iroh asked me. It takes me a while to recollect my thoughts, to get an answer. Everything wrong that ever happened in my life flashes by me with a rush. Zhang moving into my life, my mother going missing, Zhang becoming the mandarin, capturing Howard; leaving him to rot, betraying Stark and Rhodes, betraying Pepper, almost killing Rhodes… everything just rushes by me. After a moment or two I finally realize why I fought Tony…

"I picked a fight with Tony," I took a deep breath as nervous shivers went down my spine, "And I think the only reason why I was fighting him was not because I hated him, but the fact that Pepper was very happy with him instead of with me. I guess I fought because I was jealous." With my uncle, there were no secrets; it's like if he was my dad.

"I am very disappointed in you tamugin, but not completely. I understand you pain of losing something very close you, even twice if necessary, but fighting is never the answer; for no matter what occasion. You see Gene, true love never really ends as some people see it in their eyes, it's when people think it has ended; instead the love between the two people gets stronger and fades away more until it cannot be found. But if you keep the love within your heart, I promise **new love will be formed**." His words mended me in every way. I did always appreciate everything my uncle has done for me.

"Thank You Uncle, that meant a lot to me." I drink the Jasmine Tea he gave to me, it was his favorite though.

"You're welcome Tamugin, but what are you going to do to get her back?" Now that I come to think of it, I had absolutely no idea what to do.

"It's not just her," I began, "I need Stark's and Rhode's help as well." I knew this conversation would never end.

"You know what I think, I think that there is something else you want besides there help," I raised an eyebrow up to the old man's words, "I think what you really want is their forgiveness." I nodded my head slowly, I did want their forgiveness, but I knew they would never give it to me. I mean who would after I did such a thing? I take a moment to think about what I have to do, to gain their trust; to gain her trust. And then all of a sudden it hit me,

"I know what I have to do for them accept me again. I know the road leading to this won't be easy but I'll everything I can to win her-" I quickly caught myself; "to get them back, after all they were the only friends I really had." I began to rise, when all off a sudden Iroh tells me to sit down; I questioned his actions.

"First, before you leave, you want you to change clothes; no matter what you never go outside all bloody and roughed up. Second of all, you still look uneasy about this; I want you sit back down and just close your eyes and think about the most happiest thing that has ever happen to you. If you do so, you are more comfortable when you are going to speak to them. Now, close your eyes and think back to the happiest moment in your life." I did as he said. A few images face through my mind, but of them make me happy enough. But then, one moment did come back to me.

_ It was after everything that happened that night; Nafaria still managed to get away, the ninjas were getting suspicious and somehow Iron Man or Tony knew Pepper, but she was angry at him. It was indeed confusing that night. I guess my first impression of Potts, was wrong; where as to now I love her more than ever. I offered her a ride home and she accepted and gave me yet again another hug. Along the ride home, it was quiet; I never thought Potts could be quiet. I guess she was upset because of Tony, I couldn't necessarily blame her. I mean it is one thing to ignore your friends, but it's another thing to lie to them. Man when Potts and Stark get into a lover's spat, they get into one badly._

_ I kicked her foot lightly, just enough so that I can get her attention. She looks at me; she was crying silently all along. I actually felt bad for her, no one deserves to get treated like that; not even her. I bring my hands to her wet cheeks, and rub off the tears. I looked deep into her eyes, they were always changing colors; but tonight they were a shade of purple. I found myself bringing my face closer to hers, and then we touched. It sweet innocent kiss, that is until my instincts took over._

_ All of a sudden, I started to lick her lips, seeking entrance to her wet cave. Gradually, her lips parted and I found myself moving ever so easily with her tongue. I then sat right next to her, still holding the kiss. Our tongues started to battle, but I was winning; she tried to keep mine from pushing hers down but I wouldn't let her. Because of that, she started to moan, but I felt it more than heard it. I swing my hands around her hips, and she grasped the back of my head making moan with her._

_ I lay her down, because I felt her shaking from my weight against her. When I did so, I ended up on top her; she brought my head even closer to hers, I moaned loudly with her. This was amazing; a handful of emotions, rushed through my head; and they were taking over. My eyes then closed shut, allowing everything to run through my mind with or without an explanation. However, knowing this was my first kiss made this even better. But the only down side to this, is that my lungs feel like they are on fire from holding my breath for such a long time. As sad as it sounds, I had to pull away from her not only because I was out of breath, but because we were at her house already. _

_ I'm still on top of her, but for some reason neither of us is stopping that. I sit up so that she can breathe properly; it was quiet again, but this time it was a good quiet. I felt a blush creep up my neck and spill on my cheeks. I was happy and I liked it._

"_Uh sorry, I don't really know what came over me" I said_

"_Don't worry it's okay, he he I kinda of, you know, liked it." She said; my hopes were up._

"_Would you look at that Potts, I did too." I said with a devilish smirk on my face. _

"_So does this mean that we are dating now?" I asked stupidly; I know friends don't go around kissing each other like that, unless they were together. But instead of talking, which I found completely to my surprise, she kissed me again; this time it was chaste and softer. I took it as yes, but I still wanted to tease her._

"_What do you think?" She implied the same tone that I used, this amused me so._

"_I'm sorry, but you make it ever so hard; you think I don't know where you and Stark go sometimes in free period. Oh that's right you go into a small corner on the roof top make out there," I saw her jaw hang open; I knew teasing her was going to be so much fun, "I'm not stupid Potts; it's pretty obvious if you ask anyone really." I saw her mouth open but words never came out. This is what separates me from Tony; I can shut her up by saying or doing something towards her; where as to Stark, he tries but fails miserably._

"_THAT IS NOT TRUE. Me and Tony, Tony and I never… ugh, how can you think that. I mean seriously, no no no no no NO! Besides he's the cause of my depressing moments and other stuff…" She had been getting serious by now, and I heard mumble the last part of her sentence, but it was loud enough for me to hear her though. I pull her in for another kiss, it was longer but it was still sweet._

"_Relax Pepper, I was only teasing; besides I'll make sure you're always happy." She embraced me tightly when I tell her this. At that point, I never wanted this moment to stop…_

When the memory was over, Iroh had told me that I was very red in the face. He asked me what was I thinking about; I told him to forget it, it was probably best he didn't know anyhow. Anyway, I make my way to bedroom and change my clothes and grab the 5 Makluan rings; praying to God that they forgive me...

* * *

I can't take this anymore, it's too terrifying. I was about to take my glasses off but he takes notice of it and brings my hands down, and keeps them down. He tells me not to take it off; that I wasn't the Pepper he knew if I took them off. Once side of my eye is blue and the other is red; Tony came over an hour after I left Rhodey's house to watch the "Living Dead" movie series in 3-D and trust it very terrifying in 3-D.

I have to admit, though, that the rough up image makes him look a lot stronger. When the movie ends I take my red and blue glasses off and put the next horror movie on. I went to the kitchen to pop more popcorn and get the broom mop, and some wipes to clean up the mess we made. I'll be honest, I'm not going to force Tony to help me; he's still bruised. Unfortunately, even if the windows were opens, he was hot; so he had to take his shirt, and he was left with his pajama pants on. However, when he told me this, I saw the slightest smirk on his face; my assumption is that he is trying to tease me rather than just being "hot", kinda like Gene always use to tease me. A tear slid down my face and splashed on the table counter with a few more following.

"Hey how come you're taking so long- Pepper, Pepper are you crying?" I turn around so he can see my face as an answer. He walks over to me quickly, and embraces me; which I really needed. I can hear his implant beating its rhythm; it somewhat soothed me, but not enough.

"Isn't it about time that you tell me to let it go already?" I asked through my wheezing and crying

"Look I know I've told you just to get over it a lot, but I told you it for selfish reasons," I looked up at him, but he refused to meet my gaze, "I do it for selfish reason because I don't want to see you stay mad and gloomy, I just want you to be the person I know you are." I was about to melt away, he was so nice and innocent, but it's wrong; I can't be falling in love with him I just can't.

"Thanks Tony." I took a deep breath and detached from him, maybe, maybe its better we don't have this kind of tension…

"No problem." He told me as if it was nothing but he had absolutely no idea. It was a **huge **problem…

* * *

**A/N: Oh knows it's a cliff hanger. Will Pepper accept her new feelings for Tony? Will she fall for Gene? Does Tony realize the love triangle he's pulled in? Will I stop asking such lame and retarded question? You must review to find out… Epic Spaz, mysterious leave.**

**DUN **

**DUN **

**DUN**

**DUN!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! **


End file.
